The Ninja and The Samurai
by terra hotaru
Summary: He wanted nothing more than the Leader's torturous death. Already dead inside, he could see hope hidden in the Samurai's green eyes. Maybe… just maybe… Dark AkuRoku. Torture. Yaoi. Gore. Violence.


**The Ninja and the Samurai**

**Chapter 1**

**The Encounter**

He felt sick. Sickened—everything was disgusting. _Everything_. Nothing in this world was worth living for. _Nothing._

The moans of the souls were coursing through the cold, chilly air. He shuddered, not because of fear, but because of absolute disgust. If only he could become one with those pitiful souls, he would. He would forever haunt him and seek revenge until his existence was entirely erased from that merciless world he lived on.

He didn't want to be there.

He wanted only one thing—to die.

But no… he wouldn't die in peace. He knew he would _never_ die in peace.

Not until this man die.

Not until this man sitting comfortably on the throne in front of him died a miserable death.

He wanted murder. He wanted revenge…

Something that was so far out of reach. But he swore on his own life—on his own meaningless life. That he would end that filthy man's life. He would slit his throat and he would drain his blood out until there was no more of the man. Until there was no more left.

Because all the man deserved was…

_Death_.

--

He didn't like it. He loathed it. The taste in his mouth was indescribably disgusting. To even _breathe _the same air as that man was disgusting in its own sense. If he could, he would rather not breathe. If he could, he would hold his breath forever.

He didn't like the feeling of being penetrated. He didn't like the feeling of being tortured. He loathed it all.

However, he had to live as such every day of his life. Because he was living under his control. The man had planned everything and Roxas was merely a small pawn in his chess board. One lowly soldier who could be disposed of without any kind of loss.

That was how meaningful he was to the clan.

He meant nothing.

Even if he was powerful, he meant nothing. Because there would always be others. Others who would be able to substitute for his death—for his complete non-existence.

He had direct connection to the Ninja Leader himself, Reno.

He was Reno's pet. And currently, he was Reno's _only_ pet, which said a lot about his position. However, like any other ninjas in the clan, he had to do Reno's bidding, willingly or unwillingly, like it or not. Because that was how everything worked. He had no say in anything. He was only given the small amount of power to decide if and only if he made Reno happy—very _happy_.

And it was not an easy job.

Roxas hated being Reno's pet. He would rather be the lowest rank ninja who knew nothing about the higher ups.

He loathed every day, every minute, every second of his pitiful life. Because every night, he would be forced into a non-consensual sinful bonding. He would be forced to suck, he would be forced to do all the lowliest thing unimaginable. He didn't remember being sore—because he was already numb to the feeling. Merely two weeks of being Reno's pet was enough for him to be engulfed in sorrow and suffering.

And no matter how sick it was, Reno had became his purpose to live.

He lived to end Reno's life.

He lived to end the man's tyranny. To save the world and the ninja clan of the indescribable horror they were unknowingly living in.

In a way, he thought of himself as a savior.

Because… with that mindset, he felt good about himself.

He wanted to feel good about himself.

He was not an animal.

--

He always had his daily summoning every evening. He would be summoned to Reno's chamber to be assigned to a mission. What the other ninjas didn't know was that Roxas wasn't only summoned to be given a mission. But he was summoned to fulfill his other purposes—to fulfill Reno's beastly desire.

The anger, fear, and disgust looming inside of him used to flare up whenever he was summoned. However, he had grown used to it, but never fond of it. He was cold inside. His daily summoning was something that he had to live with and never complain about or tell a single soul about.

He wasn't even permitted to whisper a single word to the souls floating all about the Castle of the Ninjas. Because that was the Contract. If someone found out that he had broken the Contract, he would be immediately disposed of. He would be spirited away and no one would even know or even look for him.

He wore the Ninja uniform. His head and chin covered, his whole body covered with clothing material with the color of darkest black. Only his cerulean eyes were shown to the world. Those pair of eyes which already turned cold as ice.

He bowed down low, looking at the floor. He wasn't allowed to stare directly into the Leader's eyes. And even if he was permitted, he wouldn't want to. The disgust was too overwhelming that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself from throwing up then and there. Those dark, cold, jade colored eyes were burning with lust whenever they met with his cerulean's. The Leader's crimson hair was nothing but sickening in his eyes. He didn't like how those crimson hair stuck to his sweaty body when they were bonding…

"So, Roxas…" the Leader spoke, sitting on his throne like a Prince, looking down at the blond with the same lust filled eyes.

"…What is the purpose of my summoning here?" Roxas asked obediently, tone flat, emotionless.

Reno smirked, obviously amused. "Ah yes, your mission. You will be sent out to murder someone."

Sent out?... he was never sent out on a mission before. His mission was always within the castle because he knew that Reno always wanted to keep him close by…very close by. His missions were always to silence the ninjas who had thoughts of rebelling. And his job was also to stay silent, never questioning.

"Now, Roxas. I know that you always carry out your job _cleanly_. I never see a single flaw in the missions you've carried out. I'm trusting you on this one, Roxas."

_Trust_. How laughable.

"I have faith that you will carry it out with the utmost and utter gratitude and accuracy."

Roxas didn't say anything. He was listening—obedient as a dog.

"This is him."

Roxas looked at the piece of paper that floated down which then rested on the tatami floor. He stared at the beautifully drawn picture of a man with hair spiking everywhere… with upside down triangle underneath his eyes. He already loathed the picture of the man he saw. The man looked too similar to Reno. So similar… he even had marked on his face… the Leader had two red marks on his face and this man two black marks underneath his eyes. How sickeningly similar. The mission would be an easy one.

"He's a Samurai. And his immediate disposal is important. Very important, Roxas. Remember that."

"Yes… M' Lord," Roxas nodded, bowing down low and taking the piece of paper and rolled it up, stuffing it into his uniform. "May I excuse myself?" he tried, not knowing why he still had hopes that he would be let off for one night after four years of becoming Reno's pet.

And he could feel the pain searing at his scalp as he was tugged not too gently by the hair. And he was lifted up. He stared eye to eye to that disgusting man. And he was sure he was going to throw up. The sickening sensation was raging, burning up in his stomach, and his head was dizzy with hate.

A sharp kunai knife grazed upon his neck and skin, teasing slowly and cutting in, drawing out little drops of blood. He hissed softly, trying to look away, trying not to show his disgust because God knew that Reno didn't like it if he was resistant. Roxas would rather suffer less physical pain and more psychological pain than the other way around. It took some time to heal the physical wounds and even though psychological pain stayed until the day he died—he didn't care. Because he could bear the mental pain and he could still fight with it poisoning his body.

The Kunai reached his chest and with a single swipe, one of the cloth belts that tied his uniform together was cut in half. And then another—then another… until his uniform fell off his shoulder to his waist, revealing his pale, smooth skin to the world. He knew that Reno's next move was to take off the belt on his waist and then his undergarments. And he would be bare to the world, and Reno would be able to do anything unto Roxas as he saw fit. Roxas looked away, eyes closed in submissiveness.

Let Reno do whatever he wanted… because he didn't care anymore.

He was used… and used… too many times…

Countless of times.

And soon, he was taken into the other side of Reno's chamber where the bed resided and he was laid down there. His eyes were still closed. He didn't want to see what was happening to him. His skin tingled at Reno's touches and he let out a moan. His inner self was fighting the pleasure, but he had no choice. He was prone to touches and no matter how loud his brain was screaming for his body to stop reacting… it was in vain. In complete vain.

He arched up to the touches, silently wishing for more… for more attention.

Reno smirked and leaned down to kiss and nib on Roxas' earlobe. "You want this," he whispered, hissing sensually. "Say that you want this," he ordered.

Roxas was hesitant. But he knew…. He knew what was best—because he was already trained that way. "I want this…"

"Say my name," Reno said as he gave Roxas a rough squeeze from his undergarment.

Roxas let out a sweet squeak and fisted his fists to the bed sheet, toes curling up. "_Reno_," he cried.

"Good," Reno narrowed his eyes, smirking.

His undergarment was soon slipped off his thighs, reaching his legs, and was completely taken off. … And he was shoved up to the edge of the bed. When he opened his eyes, he found that the bottom half of Reno's body was already bare. And he knew what to do… He knew.

Reno sat at the other side of the bed, leaning against the wall, legs spread apart for Roxas. Roxas didn't need to ask.

His eyes were blank, filled with uncontrollable emotions.

He crawled on all four over to Reno, parting his lips, opening his mouth, a trail of saliva running down his chin. And he leaned down, taking Reno's already erected length into his mouth. He tried not to gag. The taste was repugnant. Reno bucked up to his mouth, choking him. He tried to pull away, but the Leader's hand was forcing his mouth deeper, pressing him forcefully until he could feel the tip of Reno's length touching the back of his throat.

He swallowed, effectively squeezing the leader's length.

Reno let out a groan of pleasure.

Roxas shuddered repulsively. And he kept licking and sucking… because that was what he was supposed to do with his mouth. Lick and suck and nib—and please Reno, the Leader. He could feel his nose pressed up against Reno's scrotum. He could feel the red pubic hair tickling the tip of his nose. Tears stained the corner of his eyes…

He didn't want to breath, but he had no choice. He was panting, out of breath, gagging.

Alas, for what seemed like a century long, Reno finally came. The cum shot into his mouth, filling his mouth with the repulsive bitterness. He didn't even need to swallow because it shot right into his throat. And he pulled away, swallowing, coughing, choking.

Reno's smirk widened, indicating that it was not yet over.

No, of course not…

It was not yet over.

Roxas crawled up to the redhead. He didn't look into those acid eyes. He kept crawling up until he was sitting in Reno's lap.

It didn't take a lot for Reno's erection to ache again.

Roxas positioned himself and without any preparation, he slammed himself down to Reno's length, taking Reno in. He let out a scream. Pain, pain, pain… He could feel the hot, moist blood trickling down inside of him…

He bit his lower lip until it bled. He kept his eyes shut.

Reno didn't give him the time to adjust.

As impatient was ever, Reno lifted the little blond's body up and thrusted up to him.

Tears welled up in Roxas' eyes.

Roxas didn't feel a single pleasure.

All he felt was absolute disgust and loathe.

And soon, he was pinned underneath Reno, writhing under the Leader.

He didn't like it.

He never liked the intrusion.

He didn't like being penetrated.

He hated him.

He wanted to _kill_ him.

--

Roxas had attempted. He had attempted in the past. He had attempted countless of times. And he had failed. He had tried to kill Reno in the middle of their intercourse, but he failed. Reno was sharp as an eagle and his tricks were soon discovered. And he was punished heavily. So heavily that he couldn't walk for days. The world was all in blur because of the punishment. His body was ready to give up on him. But he survived. And up until now, he was still Reno's pet.

He had tried murder, assassination, poison… everything he could think of. But everything had come to fail. The punishment was so heavy. It was torturous. He promised his own body that he would never attempt anything foolish anymore. Not because of fear.

But because he didn't want to die.

At least not until he take Reno down with him.

--

He set out early in the morning, already cleaned and dressed up in his black ninja uniform. He took his kunais and bombs and blades, not forgetting any equipment that he might need in the mission. It shouldn't be hard to assassinate someone. The only assassination mission that he had failed was murdering Reno.

He jumped from roofs to roofs, making his way down the castle. The other ninjas were also there, going through their everyday trainings. He gave them a glance before jumping off the last room, making his way towards a tree branch and then jumping down towards the steps that would lead to the path out of the castle. He turned around and gave a last look at the castle.

He would have to come back again after he was finished with his mission.

He handed a Letter of Mission to the ninja guard which let them know that he was permitted out of the castle for two days. He would have to report back the next day in the evening—in which his daily summoning took place. He was relieved that he was finally given a day where he wouldn't need to face Reno. Reno was more forceful than usual last night though… it was as if to make up for that one day he was absent.

The guards gave him a nod. And he dashed off, carrying his map.

He had never been out before. All his life, he was trapped inside the castle. Now, he was finally let out—sixteen years later. He would run away if he could. But he was bound by the Contract.

He ran out the depths of the forest, never once losing his breath. His body was as light as the wind and he kept following the directions in the map—where his target was located. He didn't receive much briefings of his mission. Since he was trusted to be able to carry himself accordingly.

He kept himself in the shadows when he finally arrived in a village. It was so different from the castle. People were not wearing uniforms. They were wearing different clothes, different kinds of fabrics, and they showed their faces and skins. He was always taught that Ninjas shouldn't show anything that would make them identifiable. So, they were given the uniforms to cover themselves.

He watched the villagers, trying to spot his target. And he narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing. Red hair… Reno? He dashed closer, jumped on top of the roof without making a single noise. That was his target. … with red hair… how similar.

Axel, as he was told, was his target's name.

He watched his target closely and carefully, not even once letting his guard down.

He began wondering. Why was it that the man's disposal was of grave importance? He was nothing but a common man. A common man who didn't seem to have any significance to the human kind.

He followed his target.

--

He watched the redhead carrying a sword and a cloth bag, red hair tied back. He was surely a samurai. There were times when the redhead turned around, as if suspicious and stared at where he was standing. He paused for a bit, eyes wide. There was no way that a common man would know where he was. His movements were always flawless. Even the highest ranks of ninjas were unable to detect his traces or noises of his movements.

He waited until the redhead was all alone in a quiet place. He gripped his kunai firmly in his hand. The redhead was as if leading him. The man walked off to the forest where nobody was around.

Roxas grew suspicious. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what trickery the redhead was playing. Finally, when everything was perfect, Roxas revealed himself.

He jumped off the tree and landed perfectly behind the Samurai. When he was about to grab the redhead and murder him with a single swipe at the throat, the redhead turned around and jumped back.

"Smooth move," Axel whistled and grinned. "I knew you were following me!" he exclaimed excitedly, as if he had won a bet. He raised his eyebrows then.

Roxas was motionless, standing straight and still, calm, eyes cold. "Just be quiet and die."

"Whoa, what did I ever do to you, missy?!" the redhead swiftly avoided the ninja's attack.

Roxas didn't say a single word and he kept attacking the redhead.

"Aww, c'mon, I don't wanna have a fight!" the redhead exclaimed, running around in circles.

Roxas soon grew tired of the redhead's attitude. Flames of anger flared up inside him. Sure, the redhead never did anything to him. But Axel resembled Reno too much and it sickened him.

Axel sighed a while later and drew his sword, ready to defend himself. "You're serious?" he asked, watching the ninja close. "What is your purpose?" he asked.

Roxas didn't answer and went straight ahead to attack the redhead. He somersaulted, hitting the redhead on the jaw. Axel doubled over in pain.

Roxas took the chance and kicked the redhead's groin, sending him down to the floor. Without any emotion, he sat on the redhead's waist, ready to swipe off his target's throat.

The Samurai stared into his eyes and he stared back, cold.

"Shit… you're really going to kill me, kid?" Axel asked in disbelieve.

"Say your prayers."

"_There is only one thing that you need to remember, Roxas. Find a Samurai and hope for the best."_

Roxas didn't know why he hesitated. However, that look of terror in those flaccid green eyes reminded him of himself. And it was as if time had stopped. He had a mission and it was to kill his target.

"Before I die… just tell me what I have done to deserve this."

Roxas muttered. "Nothing…"

_Nothing_.

None of the two of them had done anything to deserve this…

He raised his kunai, ready to take away another life.

--

Between me and my schedule, I didn't have the time to proofread. So, please let my errors go. I wrote this pretty hastily… 3 hours. Anyway, I feel rather iffy about this. So, if you don't like this, I might take it off. (:

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
